


Rose Petal Jam

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 給小N的生日禮物!!!!!德國還沒過時間!!(聰明)藉此機會大吹一波小N有多棒，畫畫超好看(草稿風我也愛!)，邏輯滿分，整天聽我抱怨生活煩惱，循循善誘、按情說理來紓解，以免我一時不察走上歪道(?)，而且說話還帶著讓人想暴揍的幽默感，天了嚕~真是超喜歡妳這個神奇的好伙伴~知道妳喜歡教父系列、暗黑題材什麼的，還喜歡睿智冷酷的Bruce，所以我、我大膽嘗試了一下，發現沒!法!寫到什麼神韻(跪)，請相信他每個微笑都是笑裡藏刀....XDD啾~咪!!(忽然賣萌逃走)





	Rose Petal Jam

  
  
「重点新闻：泰坦集团董事长魁隆，被控告为三十年前入屋抢劫案中虐杀菲西特*夫妇的疑凶，并涉嫌与三合会组织合谋多宗恐吓、贪污案件，与商界巨额利益输送。案件原定本周一开庭，陪审团中三人因私人理由退出，需押后审讯......」  
  
  
*                                        *                                       *

「为什么我大清早要念书而不是在蒂尔加滕公园享受阳光、玩滑板，这世界真残忍啊~~」

 

「少爷，因为您立志投身默东切斯生物科研部，所以必须参与总公司举办的德国项目。能够在全球几万考生中跻身，我相信您的天赋对您确实残忍。」

 

对于过于详尽又正经的答案，彼得无可奈何，只好将额头清脆敲上桌面，抹把脸，继续努力调整口型、练习德语发音，好准备接下来长达半年的学术交流。

 

「咯咯」古色古香的木头钟蹦出愉快小鸟，班纳将手掌端正按在腰侧，欠身微躬，「容我告辞为老爷准备早餐，回来时希望您已读熟这三页。」

 

「三页!?那你别急着回来，反正这么早叫不醒他的啦!…」

 

「老爷今天中午有会议，他 **必须** 醒来。」

 

和熙温暖的晨风忽然渗出一丝冷洌，彼得不其然打了个冷颤，不再试图置啄铁腕管家的任何决策，灿烂微笑着挥手。

*                                    *                         *

「哒、哒哒」厚重桃木门回应食指敲撃的温润节奏。  
单手稳住托盘，班纳敛目瞄向悬挂的怀表，毫不犹豫转动门把，踏入宽敞的主人房。

在雪白被子覆盖下露出光裸背部(布满香艳抓痕)的男人，是纽约上流社会公认最放浪形骇、却又才华洋溢的史塔克家贵公子。他正努力露出素常癫倒众生的微笑，挖出喉咙那句「早安，布鲁斯」，还没说出口的「多补眠一小时」奢望，就在管家面无表情地拉开窗帘时，被普照的阳光直接晒干了―这是班纳式不要妄想赖床的表达。

管家系好蓝色流苏，光斑映在他渗灰的卷发上，发色显得更浅，黑色西装上不惹一点尘埃。史塔克慵懒地翻身下床洗漱，再品尝茶几上的精致早餐，一旁的报纸已体贴地翻到了商务版。班纳为松饼依次涂上薄薄的黄油以及洋菩提树蜜，拎起白瓷杯倒入浓厚的蓝山，蜜香与咖啡香瞬间缠成白雾，唤醒了史塔克的所有知觉。

他细呷一口浓厚顺滑的咖啡，嗓子显得漫不经心「彼得温习进度如何了，没有被你折磨得破窗而逃?」  
自从忘年之交班杰明意外身亡后，他便以半收养形式带大这小子，主要资助教育开销(教导人生道理?免了)，幸虧彼得从小便聪明绝顶、乖巧机灵，不曾讓他担心。

  
「勤奋好学，进度超前。下午打算让他去玩，用门出去，不需跳窗。」班纳弯腰收拾散落地毯的领带、西裤跟被酒浸湿的衬衫，扔进洗衣篮；再打开衣柜，将贴有标韱的几套礼服及绿色领带放进拉杆箱。

切成小方的松饼仿佛溶化在嘴里，史塔克享受地叹气，「那我也陪他去参观佩佳蒙博物馆......」话尾逐渐消弭在班纳愈发犀利的目光中，剩下无奈又无赖的耸肩。

 

「容我提醒，您需主持三个会议，完结时间在19:00。」

 

「繁忙又无趣的一天。」史塔克原意陪伴彼得留德一个月开展新生活，顺便整顿当地分公司，但他后悔了，公司根本不需总裁空降巡视也运行顺利、业职每年增长。

 

「门庭替你准备了10:30的车。」班纳看穿了他逃逸的心思，挑起眉头，开始收拾餐具。

 

史塔克浅笑着握起班纳修长的指尖，舌头缓慢舔走其上不小心沾到的甜美蜂蜜，在班纳猛然抽手时用力握了一下才放开。

 

「那你今天行程如何? 我的管家。」史塔克瞇起眼，舐去嘴角晶莹剔透的蜜汁。

 

班纳神态自若，从马甲内袋抽出白帕抹净双手，「忙碌，如常。」

*                              *                            *

电梯到达一楼，保安笑脸相迎「早安，班纳先生!」  
  
  
班纳自觉将黑色大型拉杆箱放上检查台，方便保安打开拉链、小心地翻看折迭整齐的礼服。

「老爷总是对裁缝的剪裁不满，彷佛一个人能变幻十种身材。」

  
保安会意苦笑，被压榨的受薪阶层总有难以应付的老板和类似苦况。

「职务范畴天高海深，可不是?」他交还箱子，从口袋抽出闪金色卡片，刷开会所大门，恭敬地目送班纳。

 

*                              *                                  *

尽情伸展的肌肉有发烫与拉扯感，被冰凉的水流安抚，班纳闭上双眼仰泳，姿态优雅得似脚尖没使力便飘扬而过。

水中彷佛静止的空间有助梳理思绪，十五个来回倦意渐生，他呼口气，撑着池边离开了水面，耙过湿透的发丝，对百无聊赖的池边救生员露出善意笑容，便抓起柔软大毛巾裹上滴水的肩膀，离开了游泳馆。

沐浴花洒偏高的水温舒缓了疲劳，班纳已换下运动装，穿上悠闲衬衣、手执西装外套，下午的行程仍需要正式得体的装扮。  
喝着鲜榨橙汁，他用指纹打开专属储物柜、有条不紊地取出东西，放进拉杆箱中。  
班纳走近镜子梳理凌乱的浏海，戴上金丝眼镜，转身踱出会所。

「班纳先生...」接待处前方的保安远远便起身打招呼，看到他用手机通话时立即噤了声。

 

「是的，恩斯特-路透社广场，我会准时到....」

 

保安趋前为他撑着玻璃门，在離開一刻，班纳似忽然想到什么，摀住手机收音口，向保安点头「也祝你有愉快的一天，山姆。」

山姆喜出望外，绽放的笑容点亮了胖胖的脸庞，「您也是，先生。」

 

门前乔车久待，班纳从善如流将拉杆箱放进车尾箱，头颅舒适后仰皮椅枕上，向司机报出了目的地。

*                                             *                                        *

席勒街  _(_ Schillerstraße)熙来攘往，装潢復古华丽的咖啡厅成了年轻人的聚会热点，以至他那老派得像百年墙纸的装扮成了索尔的嘲笑重点。

班纳同样搞不懂連帽卫衣但两臂袖破烂的设计，薄衣料在胸前绷紧，显露出粗壮澎湃的肌肉，配上一头狂野及肩的金发，与古锢肤色映衬，彷佛牙齿都能逸出阳光。

索尔豪迈地咬着面包，包屑掉了一桌，班纳只顾着用纸帕捏起碎屑、免得掉进口袋，连南非茶都没喝上几口。

「我就住在对街Brenners Park酒店，老爸指定要我跟着洛基参加什么商贸会议，我平生只懂喝酒、不懂卖酒，这些事都交给我弟去辨，他可精通了，连铜板下地的声音都能听出节奏...他待会三时就要对着一群老头演讲...」

班纳品尝著名的玫瑰花酱松饼，敷衍地点头，听着他数算来德「渡假」后去了多少个海滩游乐。

索尔看似一身邋遢、犹如街头艺人般随性装扮，却是拥有贵族血统、坐拥亿万葡萄酒厂的第一承继人。模糊记忆中，他与班纳结缘是因为那场俗不可耐、令人反胃的酒宴，他跑出露台透气，正巧遇见班纳在抽烟，两人有一搭没一搭地聊天，没多久竟熟稔起来。在他眼中，班纳就是「来自别个星球」的物种，他真好奇他的屁股插着棍子如何生活(Has a stick up his ass)，并不是说他主人史塔克的棍子。  
  
索尔闲时传給好友一张酷帅的冲浪照，发现班纳恰巧也在德国，当然要聚一下。  
聊得正酣，两小时不觉溜走，索尔说是时候来杯酒，班纳拎起铁灰色烟盒去提神。

五分钟后，班纳传讯息抱怨麻烦的李总来了电话，必須应付; 这一去就是半小时，索尔听着柔和音乐昏昏欲睡，班纳步履轻松地回来了，刚挂了电话。  
索尔从肿胀半瞇的眼缝看到他又穿上那件沈闷的西装外套，于是打个呵欠，露出鄙夷的神情「啧啧，加上绿色领带，你就像我弟...誒你換手機了？」

班纳淡勾嘴角，拎起拉杆箱的把手，说「去买衣服吧。」

索尔倒没发现他何时从储物处领回这丑不拉叽的东西。

*                                             *                                        *

胡乱打转，进了几家华丽服饰店没有心水，最后来到街角这家门面清雅、毫无特色的店。

班納說，担当管家跟二把手不需要太多特色，只需保证镁光灯随时聚焦在老爷身上就行。

「噢~!你的老爷本来就是超级大灯泡，自己会发热发亮，刺眼得很~」索尔怪里怪气地说，他跟那故作姿态的史塔克相衝，每次遇見都是不愉快收场。

班纳以翻阅合同的利眼快速掃过一排排男装，索尔仰天长叹，抓起一套低调舒适的灰色卫衣与深蓝悠闲棉裤，塞进他怀中。班纳还没開口，红发的店员便踩着高跟鞋过来，有礼地说「先生，试身这边请。」

在这平凡小店竟然有这么美艳无双、可以胜任电影演员的女店员，索尔不禁莞尔地多看了几眼。

  
「就这套吧。」事实证明班纳对索尔的衣着品味没有完全绝望，他穿着新衣服直接刷卡，气质年轻了至少五岁。

  
「刚在更衣室把棍子拔出来了吗?」

 

「别再提棍子了。」

*                                             *                                        *

二人分别后，班纳去为晚餐进行采购，下午四点的露天市场没有攒动的人流，他可以放松漫步。

拎起老爷最爱的安格斯牛扒，班纳略加踌躇这个价位的肉质会被批评，但相信自己的厨艺可以搭救，再在购物篮放进了一大堆蔬果--彼得整天喝汽水、吃零食，这年龄个子还在长，必须监督他吃点有营养的。

摊子角落的电视正在播即时新闻，几人神情紧张地驻足观看，记者报导「Brenners Park酒店餐厅贵宾房，两小时前发生了枪杀命案，死者为泰坦集团董事长魁隆及其保镳，魁隆头中一枪当场毙命，保镳身中三枪，抢救无效，警方呼吁目撃者提供线索...」

  
「局长看上去完全惊魂未定...敢碰这大人物通常是专业的，找线索猶如大海捞针。誰想到著名恶霸吃个午饭就死了，扔下一大堆破事，这世界真疯狂，对吧?」

  
「魁隆弃保潜逃恐怕不只为了吃饭。说起来，他的死对世界好像没什么坏处。」班纳温和地說，转头看向旁边穿着运动外套、金发蓝眼的俊朗男人。

  
男人不好意思地搔搔头，手中还拎着几根萝卜、大葱，有种无辜感，「抱歉，恕我多嘴，分局兄弟挨更抵夜，好不容易两天假，忽然砸下这么大的案子，难免有点怨气。」

  
「您辛苦了，警察先生。」班纳微俯身，露出了谅解的笑容。

  
男人被他的礼节吓到，不知所措地跟着他弯腰，吶吶地说「不、不，份内事而已。」

电话响起，男人哂出「早就料到」的苦笑，回答「是、现在赶过来!」，向班纳点头道别，如风跑走了。

*                                             *                                        *

「布鲁斯，这块牛扒完全靠你的厨艺起死回生，提醒我加你工资。」难得穿悠闲服的班纳令史塔克眼前一亮，他戏谑地看着他，停下了切割的银刀叉。

  
「老爷，您上个月才涨了我的工资，我已经很满足了。」班纳优雅地为史塔克的玻璃杯添上红酒，退在一旁侯命。

  
彼得悄悄拨开盘子上堆成小山的蔬果，察覺到班纳的「温柔」目光，只好痛苦地嚼了起来，忽然兴奋地说「你们看新闻了吗？魁隆被一枪爆头！杀手超帅的！」

史塔克点头说「干净利落。」话语间竟透露一丝自豪感。

 

彼得喋喋不休，令席間热闹无比，史塔克始终维持愉悦的心情。

晚餐接近尾声，彼得跑去拿手机欲展示公园风景照，史塔克敲敲桌面示意添饮，班纳俯身倒酒，用毛巾抹干净瓶口，史塔克不动声色地握住他的手腕，指头轻摩擦袖口的暗红色斑点。

「玫瑰花酱。」班纳说。

 

「我也猜是，玫瑰花酱。」史塔克瞇起眼睛。

 

（完）

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 梗靈感來自王津津太太的「你的管家」。
> 
> *姓氐来自灰浩克—乔依．菲西特 Joe Fixit，文中菲西特夫婦为班纳父母。
> 
> *恩斯特-路透社-广场不在席勒街 (Schillerstraße)
> 
> 小秘密：班纳到泳池储物室拿枪，以洛基名义约魁隆表示愿意援助（洛基在开会有不在场证明），殺人後用魁隆电话让酒店员工别进房打扰，因手腕沾血穿上西装外套掩饰，更衣室换衫、放下手枪及魁隆手机给寡姐（红发店员），买菜遇上警长(史蒂芬)，被史塔克发现袖口仍有血迹。


End file.
